


riptide

by consuwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuwu/pseuds/consuwu
Summary: keith returns from the blade of marmora. lance doesn't know how to feel about it.(post-season 5, script format scene)





	riptide

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm consu i wrote this for twitter but why not post it in here amirite

**Scene 1**

 

( _Keith has returned from the BOM, and it’s back to team Voltron. Ever since he arrived, Lance has been distant with him. Keith still doesn’t understand why, so he confronts him about this._ ) 

Keith: Lance, wait.  

Lance: ( _Refusing to stop walking._ ) I don’t have time for this, Keith. 

Keith: (S _tops Lance by pulling his arm_.) Can we please talk? 

Lance: ( _Freezes, but doesn’t turn around_.) What do you wanna talk about?  

Keith: Are you mad at me? 

Lance: I’m not mad at you…

Keith: ( _Letting out a dry laugh._ ) Are you sure about that? Because ever since I came back all you’ve done is ignore me. I thought you’d finally gotten over that stupid rivalry. I thought you didn’t hate me anymore. 

Lance: I don’t hate you, Keith.  

Keith: Yeah, I don’t think I believe that. 

Lance: ( _Finally turns around to face Keith._ ) I’m not ignoring you because I hate you Keith. 

Keith: ( _With pleading eyes_.) Then why? Do you want me to leave again? 

Lance: ( _Avoids Keith’s stare and mumbles something unintelligible_.)

Keith: What? 

Lance: ( _Looks into Keith’s eyes_.) Do you really think that after all we’ve been through, I could possibly hate you? 

Keith: I don’t know-. 

Lance: Well, I don’t. It’s quite the opposite actually. ( _Blushes_.) 

Keith: How come? 

Lance: ( _Sighs_.) I didn’t want you to leave, Keith. ( _Pauses_.) I mean, did understood it? Yes. But it was hard for me to watch you leave and barely catch a glimpse of you through monitors every couple of days during months. 

Keith: I-I didn’t know…

Lance: I know you didn’t know. Because I didn’t tell you. ( _He glares at the floor for a moment before his eyes find Keith’s._ ) But that’s why I’m telling you know. Loud and clear. I didn’t ignore you because I wanted you to leave again. I ignored you because if didn’t distance myself from you, I couldn’t have tolerated you leaving for a second time. 

Keith: I-I…

Lance: Yeah, whatever. I always assumed you couldn’t possible reciprocate my feelings. After all, I’m nothing but a goofball, huh? ( _Lets out a sarcastic, sad, laugh._ ) I’m sorry that you had to hear all that. See you later, Keith. 

( _Lance leaves, while Keith stays there, frozen, staring at Lance’s figure disappear behind a castle door_.)

  

 

**Scene 2**

 

( _Keith’s in front of Lance’s closed door. He takes a big inhale before knocking_.)

Lance: Come in. 

( _Keith enters the room. Lance is siting in his bed, staring at the floor._ ) 

Keith: Hey, man. 

Lance: Listen, if you’re here because of what I told you earlier, there’s no need for it, really. 

Keith: What?

Lance: ( _Looks at Keith with a pained expression._ ) I know you’re probably here to apologize for not feeling the same way, or something. But I’m telling you, there’s no need. I’m pretty used to it by now, so I’d rather you leave me alone…

Keith: You’re really dense, aren’t you? 

Lance: ( _Raising his head to stare at Keith._ ) This coming from the guy that spent months living alone in a shed and building a conspiracy board. 

Keith: ( _Smiling a little_.) Yeah, it is. I’m glad I did, though. 

Lance: Because you couldn’t have found Shiro without it? 

Keith: ( _Shaking his head._ ) Lance, I would’ve found Shiro anyways. I’m just glad that I found him at the same time as you did. 

Lance: I thought you were annoyed by me back then. 

Keith: ( _Letting out a small laugh._ ) I was never annoyed by you, Lance. ( _He shrugs_.) You were the only one that thought that. 

Lance: We were rivals, Keith. 

Keith: That’s something you came up with. I never considered you my rival. 

Lance: ( _A sour tone in his voice_.) Yeah, because you didn’t even recognize me back when we were rescuing Shiro. 

Keith: ( _Blushing_.) Well…

Lance: ( _Narrowing his eyes._ ) What? 

Keith: Okay so… maybe I did recognize you. 

Lance: What?! And you lied to me? Just to make me look like a fool? 

Keith: ( _Blushing hard now, and avoiding Lance’s eyes._ ) I didn’t want to make you look like a fool, Lance. I just didn’t want to make myself look like a fool. 

Lance: Why would you even look like a fool in the first place-

Keith: ( _Exasperated._ ) Maybe because I had a crush on you back in the Garrison? (Keith refuses to meet Lance’s stare.)  

Lance: ( _Opens his mouth multiple times, but nothing comes out for a while._ ) You… you did?  

Keith: Yeah. Why did you think I stared so much at you in class?  

Lance: Uh… because you hated me? 

Keith: ( _Rolls his eyes_.) How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t hate you? That I never did? Because I don’t, Lance. 

Lance: And this crush you used to have… is it... gone by now? 

Keith: ( _Shaking his head._ ) No. Not a chance. 

( _They both look at each other. Lance stands up and walks to Keith_.) 

Lance: ( _With a small, but happy smile_.) I’m so glad you’re back, Keith. 

Keith: ( _Imitating Lance’s smile._ ) Me too. 

( _Keith and Lance tilt their heads and their lips meet in the middle_.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @queenromelle


End file.
